ONE MINUTE MELEE: The Kusagari vs Erron Black
The Kusagari vs Erron Black is ahomeschoolingroudon's 9th One Minute Melee of his Second Season putting The Kusagari from Red Steel 2 against Erron Black from Mortal Kombat Description Two badass cowboys duke it out guns blazing! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Both The Kusagari and Erron Black are looking at wanted posters of each other. The Kusagari: Hmm..$50,000 eh? This guy must be one tough fighter. But I doubt it’s nothing I can’t handle Erron Black: $60,000? Man, being that rich. I shall take care of him. The Kusagari and Erron Black were about to take off but they bumped into each other. They both realized it was who they were looking for and took a step back The Kusagari: So, you’re Erron Black? Well, hate for news on short notice but I shall kill you. Erron Black: And I you. Ready to eat lead? Erron Black got out his dual pistols Erron Black: Cause here’s a double helping Be tough or be dead! BEGIN! The Kusagari pulled out his pistol and fired at Erron however Erron fired back. Both countering each others bullets. Erron Black: You’re wide open Erron Black kicked The Kusagari in the chest but Kusagari pulled out his sword and slashed at Erron. Erron Black: Urgh! The Kusagari: You’re really not living up to you’re bounty The Kusagari tackled Erron and tried to slit his throat but Erron kneed him in the groin and headbutted him away Erron Black: And now? The Kusagari: I deal with foes like this every single day. The Kusagari kicked Erron aside but Erron rolls a sand grenade onto the ground. The Kusagari was unaware as he was firing his revolver at Erron. But then it blew up in his face The Kusagari: Argh! Erron Black unleashed his Tarkatan Blade and stabbed The Kusagari. However The Kusagari also stabbed Erron with his sword The Kusagari: I’ve finished you. Erron Black: Not quite. Erron Black pistol whips The Kusagari and then kicks him into the air. Erron Black: Time for a rodeo. The Kusagari was trying to shoot at Erron but he threw a grenade at his feet stunning him. The Kusagari: A-augh.. Erron Black loaded a bullet and fires it at The Kusagari’s hip shattering it. The Kusagari plummeted to the ground. The Kusagari: I will..still get my bounty.. The Kusagari was swinging his sword rapidly while he was still laying on the ground helpless Erron Black: Nothing personal, just buisness Erron Black fires a single round into The Kusagari’s abdomen and throws a bomb into the hole The Kusagari: N-No.. Erron Black: Walk it off. The Kusagari exploded into a mess of sand. K.O! Erron Black: You enjoy that one? I’ll enjoy my reward. This melee’s winner is.. Erron Black!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees